Every Year
by Sharpay
Summary: Every year it would always go the same. They'd spend New Years alone at home. It would be subtle and boring. But this year... this year was going to be different. She was going to make sure. Minor Troypay and Ryella. My first Oneshot. Happy New Years! R


**AN: **Hello there. This is my first one shot. There's minor ryella and a little troypay at the end... but most of it is just reflecting on Sharpay's feelings about new years. It's talking about her and her brother (sharpay and ryan) throughout... although I never really come out and say it. Anyways, please give it a read and let me know what you think. I would appreciate it. Happy New Years!

* * *

Every year seemed to end the same way. Her parents would be off in some foreign country or state and promise to be home for the holidays. Then, at last minute on New Years Eve they'd call. Every year they would cancel… and every year she would sit in the living room, curled up on the couch with her Yorkie weeping. She would weep until her brother would appear in the room, with two glasses and their bubbly grape juice. He would always set the things down on the crowded end table, scooting the party favors, hats, and cards to the side. Every year the juice would sit in the same place, and every year he would turn to his weeping sister and ask the same question. "They aren't coming… are they?"

Every year she would nod her head, with a frown. "They said they have too much work. They won't be home for a week or so, yet." Would come her reply. He would look discouraged for a moment… but, every year he was the one who would cheer her up. He would push aside his own needs and hurt and grab one of those party hats. He'd slide it over her messy blond hair and then slid off his hat. He would always drape it over the same chair in the same spot before sliding a hat on his own head. Every year they followed the same routine. And every year they would sit and watch the ball drop to count down to the new year. They never questioned it… and they barely even registered that this would happen again the next year and the next… it just happened. Every year it was the same.

But this year… this year was going to be different. She made that promise to herself as she watched the TV that evening. All of the millions of people… _happy_ people. They were there with their loved ones… to enjoy the holidays no matter how cold New York would get. That was what was she wanted… for once in her life she wanted to have a happy new years. A new years that didn't just include her, her brother, and her Yorkie sulking on the couch and counting down to midnight. A New Years that would be her best one yet.

The ball would drop in exactly one hour and fifty-seven minutes. She had one hour and fifty-seven minutes to make this year different. She couldn't help that her parents would be calling any second to cancel. Or that most of her peers already had plans. But, she could make a small difference. As her phone rang at exactly ten thirteen, she carefully picked it up. Her parents name flashed along the screen, just as they had every year before. But, this time, she wasn't going to bum herself out. Not this year. She switched the ringer off and tossed the phone down onto the couch. Her parents could talk to the answering machine. This year was going to be different.

Her brother entered the room just moments later, and like every year he scooted the party favors to the side and sat down the bubbly grape juice and the glasses in the same spot. He glanced to his sister, and was about to speak when she set her Yorkie on the floor and stood up. Glancing at the TV screen, her eyes caught the count down. One hour and forty-five minutes to go until the new year. She had to think quickly if this year wasn't going to be like every other year.

"Go get dressed." She directed her brother. "Something… bright. Something happy…" She added, as her eyes shifted back to the TV screen. She was going to make this year different. All of those people out on the street were dressed in all sorts of colors. They were going to be, too. "Meet me here in five minutes." She raced up the stairs, with her Yorkie behind her. Her brother just watched in confusion, before slowly making his way up to his own bedroom. This wasn't their every year routine.

It was exactly five minutes later when both siblings and the small dog arrived back downstairs. She wore her hair in a semi-ponytail. A v-necked red dress flowed down to her knees. It sparkled gently in the lighting. It was an improvement from the Hello Kitty pajamas she'd worn just moments before. He stood in a button up red collared shirt and black dress pants. A red newsboy hat was upon his golden blond locks. It was almost as if they'd read each other's minds.

Her eyes shifted to the TV once more. The news years countdown had reached one hour and thirty-nine minutes. She had to work faster than this if she wanted to beat the clock. She grabbed her purse, and was quick to throw her cell phone, the party favors, and the sparkling grape juice all into it. The juice didn't fit… but, she was determined. Handing the purse to her brother, he looked at her in a confused manner. She ignored him, however, and reached for her dog carrier. The small Yorkie was hoisted into and she glanced at the TV. One hour and thirty-seven minutes to go.

Grabbing her brother's hand, she didn't bother to switch off the lights. She made her way out the front door and to her light pink car. She jumped into the driver's seat and her brother climbed into the passenger seat. Her bags made it into his lap as she started the car and left the drive. This year wasn't going to be like every other year. This year was going to be… special. She turned on her radio and found a station that was doing the countdown. Glancing to her brother, she gave a small smile. She didn't answer the questions that he was asking, though. Not yet.

It wasn't but five minutes later when the car pulled into Lava Springs. The country club was closed for the holiday… but that didn't stop her. Her brother grabbed the dog carrier and her purse and was quick to follow her. She waited for no one, after all. She was fast in her plan and soon the lock to the country club was picked. Their parents may have owned the place… but for some reason neither of them had a key. Lock picking was an art, however… and no matter how much trouble she might have gotten into… it wouldn't matter. What mattered was getting into Lava Springs and to her location.

She sped down the hallways and various doors. The dark building seemed almost haunted when no one was here. She paid this no mind, though… she just walked quickly and with a purpose. When she arrived at her destination, she stopped and smiled proudly. "The pool? Why are we-" She held a finger to her brother's mouth and made a 'shh' noise. It was chilly… but she wasn't worried about catching a cold. Not this year.

Two of the lounge chairs and the large portable screen TV that had been installed last month were soon in front of the siblings. She sat down in one. He sat down in the other. The TV was soon on to the same station she had put it on at the house. One hour and two minutes to go. The people in the streets of New York seemed to be getting antsy. She couldn't blame them… so was she. She pulled her Yorkie out of his bag and sat him on her lap. Then, she reached for her purse. Two party hats made their way out of the bag. She handed one to her brother and kept one for herself.

"Put it on." Her brother didn't disagree. He slid off his hat and slid on the new 'Happy New Years!' one. His hat was soon draped over the back of his chair. Only this time… it was a beach chair. She couldn't help but to smile… this year was different than every other year. She was outside. At the pool… and well, she was happy. Surely that counted for something in this game? She watched the screen peacefully for a few moments… and then, her Yorkie let out of a small bark.

Jumping out of her lap, he charged toward the pool area door. Her eyes went wide, as she jumped up and walked quickly after him. Her brother stayed put, watching the scene with a rather pleasant expression on his face. Whatever it was that the little dog was barking at didn't concern him. They owned the place… it had to be safe. But what the little dog was barking at did concern his sister… especially once she realized what it was.

"Troy Bolton?" The name barely escaped her lips as she scooped the small dog up. Stepping back, she watched with wide eyes as he came into the pool yard. "What are you doing here? I thought your family went to that… ski lodge every Christmas Break?" She continued to step backwards until she almost reached the pool. She stopped as the tip of her heel touched the edge of the pool. Any farther and she would be rather wet.

"We do… but we came home early. I stopped in to get my coat that I had forgotten… but I saw that the lock had been picked." The boy explained. He gave one of his boyish grins at the girl and shrugged this off as if it was no big deal. She merely nodded, not having time to respond before her dog started barking again. He leapt out of her arms and trotted to the door. Her brother came wondering over at about that time, looking from his sister to Troy Bolton and then back. Before he had time to ask a question, though, another girl appeared in the doorway.

"Please don't bite me…" She spoke quietly to the little dog, which only growled in response. Both boys and the other girl looked to the door at the sound of the voice. Troy smiled as she just frowned. So much for her perfect new years…

"Gabi!" Her brother gasped, with a large grin. He was quick to walk over to the girl, pushing the small dog out of the way. "Happy new years," They both spoke before hugging each other. When he'd asked why she was there, she stated that she'd come in to find Troy after he'd never come back to his truck. They were coming back from a dinner with their friends –Taylor and Chad- and had come to get Troy's jacket. Since they were there, he offered for them to join them for new years. Gabriella was quick to agree, but Troy was rather hesitant. After a few moments of discussion, they agreed. Two more beach chairs soon joined the siblings over by the TV.

Ten minutes were left until the ball dropped. The girls had managed to pick the lock on the pool shed, too, and had come back with four tropical looking cups. They split the sparkling grape juice four ways and then sat back to watch what was left of the program. This was turning into a rather… unexpected ending to New Years. The girl wasn't sure if she liked it yet. She held her Yorkie close and watched the clock with a glare.

When the counter reached about five minutes until the ball dropped, she watched as Gabriella slid onto her brother's lap and he kissed her forehead. They had started to date a few months before… Troy and Gabriella had broken up right before that. They were still close friends, however. She hated the idea of her brother dating Gabriella more than she hated the idea of Troy dating Gabriella, but she managed to tolerate it.

Four minutes ticked by slowly. And finally they were down to the last sixty seconds before the ball would drop. Her brother had slid one of the extra party hats onto his girlfriend's head. He then offered Troy one who reluctantly slid it onto his own head. Now, the last forty seconds ticked by slowly.

Then they were down to thirty. Gabriella snuggled closer to her brother, causing her to frown. This wasn't the new years she had planned… but it sure wasn't like every other year.

Then came the last twenty. Troy looked in her direction, with a small smile. She sighed, giving a small smile of her own back.

By the time they'd reached ten seconds, she was sitting on the edge of his lawn chair. All four bodies were holding their glasses out, for an early toast to the new year. Their voices joined in with those from the streets of New York on the television in counting down the last ten seconds.

"Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven…" Her brother and his girlfriend slid their glasses closer.

"Six… Five… Four…" Troy slowly slid his glass in as a cold gust of wind blew. She shivered slightly.

"Three… Two…" Her glass slowly made it's way into the mix, and Troy seemed to be sliding closer to her.

"One! Happy New Year!" They all seemed to exclaim it at once, with large grins. Well, her brother was grinning… and Gabriella was, too. They all hit their brightly colored cups together and took a sip of the sparkling grape juice. Her brother and Gabriella kissed passionately, as all couples did. This caused her to sigh… this wasn't like every other year… but she wasn't sure that it was a whole lot better.

Her Yorkie jumped to the floor, and just as she was about to sigh again, she felt a hand on her cheek. Her face slowly turned to her right and found it nearly colliding with Troy's.

"Happy New Years, Sharpay." The next thing she new, his lips were pressed to her's. They had a sweet passionate kiss of their own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, just loving the taste of his lips. He soon pulled back though, and gave a rather sheepish grin.

"Happy new years, Troy…" She beamed. This new years might not have been like every other year… but she did know one thing. This new years was her best yet… it was better than every year past. Even if her parents still didn't show up… and even if it was freezing outside. She knew this would be one New Years that she'd never forget.

* * *

**AN:** Well, there's my first shot at a oneshot. =) Happy (belated) Christmas! And, I hope you all have a happy new years! 2008 went by so quickly... I can't believe it's already going to be 2009! Anyways, please let me know what you think. =)


End file.
